hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Tokens and Shards
Tokens and Shards are essential mechanics for Hand of Fate 2, providing the player with permanent rewards (as opposed to the temporary kind of Gain Cards) that allow them to overcome the game's various challenges. Tokens Tokens are a mechanic from the original Hand of Fate. Many times, certain cards will have small coins attached to them, called tokens. These tokens unlock rewards for the player in the form of additional cards. When a challenge ends, the player will receive the rewards for all the tokens they have won during the course of the challenge, regardless of whether the challenge itself was won, or if the player simply died (except for Silver and Gold Tokens). Winning tokens is at the heart of the game, serving as the primary way for the player to improve their deck, and therefore their combat ability. Most tokens are placed on regular cards the player can add to their deck. However, there are a few challenge-specific cards with tokens of their own. There are several types of tokens in Hand of Fate 2. Encounter Tokens These tokens are attached to Encounter Cards, and are usually won by using certain options and/or getting certain results on any Gambits. If failed, the player will have to try the encounter again another time from the very beginning. These tokens are bronze-like in color, and are decorated with a door symbol. Equipment Tokens These are tokens attached to Equipment Cards. These are won by meeting a given requirement, like using a weapon's special ability a given number of times, defeating X number of a particular enemy type with a weapon, winning a challenge with a piece of equipment, etc. Equipment tokens are different from those on Encounters in that progress is not limited to a given challenge. Rather, it stacks over time. For example, if a weapon token's requirement is to defeat 30 Thieves with that weapon, and the player defeated 10 Thieves on one challenge, then the next time play a new challenge, or replay the previous, they now only need to defeat 20 Thieves to win the token. Equipment tokens usually unlock improved versions of equipment. The tokens themselves are a reddish color, and have the image of a dagger on them. Silver and Gold Tokens These are tokens used for the twenty-two challenges, that make up the make up the main game, as well as DLC challenges. See articles for more details. Shards Shards are a new element added to Hand of Fate 2, and were introduced in a game update. Shards are very similar to Tokens, in that they are attached to cards and unlock rewards, but operate in a very different way. Shards are always a silvery-blue color, and instead of being coins, they are broken fractions of a coin. Winning a single shard does not gain the player a reward. Instead, the player must collect five shards. Once they have been gathered, the pieces will fuse into a complete coin that will unlock a reward. Shards can be attached to either Encounter Cards or Equipment Cards. In either case, acquiring these shards will work the same way as tokens: Shards on Encounter Cards will be won for completing an encounter a certain way, while those on equipment will be rewarded for completing certain requirements, which are listed on the card and which also persist through challenges. Shard Rewards Here is a list of the rewards offered by collecting five Shards. These rewards are given out in sequence (the first for five shards, the second for ten, etc). # Ring of Preparation # Hood character customization # 5 Fame Supply Card #Amicitias Spirit #More Hood character customization #Ring of Precaution #Change of Plans #10 Fame Supply Card # Lost Hope # Coldsnap Shadow Shards Shadow shards were added in The Servant and the Beast. Like ordinary shards, they appear on Encounter and Equipment Cards. However, there are 6 shadow shards, and all 6 are required to unlock the shadow shard reward. They appear red and do not count toward ordinary shard rewards. Shadow Shard Reward For collecting the Shadow Shards you receive... * Disciple's Guise Bounty Shards Bounty shards were added in A Cold Hearth. There are 5 of them relating to Keturah. They also have their own, separate token reward for completion. Bounty Shard Reward *Scarab Grasp Gallery Category:Game Mechanics